Sidenotes
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: The collection bin for my drabbles posted on tumblr. Rated M due to some drabbles, each chapter will have it's own rating. Ch 1. Dreadwing: The Cost of Honor; Ch 2. Starscream: Noisy Neighbors. Ch 3. Prowl: Stuck; Ch 4. Prowl: The Youungling; Ch 5. Ultra Magnus: Helmache.
1. The Cost of Honor

**I decided to start my drabble collection since there are just too many plot bunnies floating around in my head. Any of these stories could eventually grow into something more but until my muse decides to work with me I'm putting em here. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own the Transformers.**

 **Drabble 1: Set in Transformers Prime. Starring Dreadwing. Word count 365. Rated T.**

* * *

 **The Cost of Honor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dreadwing vented a sigh as he stared over valley with sad optics, and a pained spark. The planet's satlite hovered overhead casting it's pale light to illuminate the pale tears of solvent on his faceplates. After so many orns... he had finally found his twin... and was still damned to be separated.

It hurt.. Primus did it hurt.. the once numb ache had become a spiraling void that was echoingly empty... He stared over the place cursed by his brother with a heavy yet hollow spark. "Why?" he breathed as he clenched his fist. "Why did it come to this?"

 _"What can I say? My honor is important to me."_ Had been Sky's last words to him. Dreadwing shook his helm. it was how they were raised, honor bound by their word... even if others of their kind had failed in this tradition.

 _Starscream..._ anger boiled the energon in his veins at the lack of a spinal strut the supposed Prince of Vos possessed. At one point in time his family had been guards for the Royal trine, Naturally following their illustrious leader into what would be this overly drawn out war.. only to learn of Starscream's tendency for backstabbing and cowardice.

But by the time this had come to light they had given their vows to Megatron and the Decepticon cause...

If only it hadn't been for thier vows... Their honor... They could have quit the war, perhaps found solace amongst some nuetral colony...

"Honor is all we have left in this slagging war."

Look where their honor had gotten them..

His spark ached, tightly pulling on something invisible in the night... perhaps a whisper on the wind... He could almost imagine his brother's pained and hollow cries on that voiceless breeze...

"If only there was a way I could free you Brother..." Dreadwing whispered to the air as he closed his optics as he tried to still the pain in his spark.

.

Unheard, unseen, and untouchable, the other's cries of anguish, sorrow, and rage cried as it's other half stood unaware of their proximity... The hollowness of his spark cried for it's other half... unreachable..


	2. Noisy Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

 **Drabble 2: Noisy Neighbors, Set in TFP. Starring Starscream and Knock Out. Word count is 369. Rating M for somewhat naughty bots...**

* * *

 **Noisy Neighbors**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Starscream groaned. And not because he was currently impaled on his lover's spike, but because of the sudden start up of an odd but very loud thumping in the room next door. "Why now?"

Knockout released the neck cables he had been sucking on. "What's wrong? It's not a mission is it?"

"No it's worse, _He's_ at it again."

"At what?" Knock Out frowned as he leaned his audio closer to the wall to listen to the steady thumping. He frowned before glancing back up at Starscream. "Who's habsuite is that?"

"Megatron's."

The Medic raised an optic ridge. "Aren't these walls soundproofed?"

Starscream growled as he ground down trying to vent out his frustration out. " _Yes."_

Knockout stifled his moan as Starscream gave a short bark of a laugh. "No need to keep quiet I doubt he'll hear you over his own noise."

"How could he be loud enough to hear-"

"I'm fairly certain he has to be selfservicing. I know it's absurd, but he spends all his spare time locked behind the closed doors of his quarters. What in the Pit is he even doing in there that he makes such noise? He _has_ to be selfservicing, because he's too fragging noisy." Starscream grumbled as he glared at the wall separating his quarters from his leader's.

Knockout gave a half sparked shrug, all he really could do in his pinned position underneath the seeker. "Maybe he's fragging one of the vehicon's." he mused as he ran hand down the edge of his wings.

Starscream twitched leaning into the caress. "I highly doubt that."

A look of mock hurt crossed the medic's face. "You're not seriously jealous are you?"

"As if. It's just irritating listening to him rattle about in there day in and day out. There's been a few times I was cheering for Prime to beat the slag out of him so that I can get some decent recharge."

Knockout smirked before bucking upwards and drawing a gasp out of his partner. "How about I give it a try? I'm sure I can frag you into stasis."


	3. Stuck

**So I had originally wrote this for The Broken Stylus, but I can't quite remember where this was supposed to fit in.. n.n; So Drabble!**

 **Set in G1, definitely au. Starring Prowl & Jazz.**

 **467 words. Rated K+**

* * *

 **Stuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prowl groaned as he onlined, his processor aching with the telltale signs of recovering from a glitch. He went to move a hand to his helm only to be met by resistance. Frowning he unshuttered his optics to find himself tied down to his desk chair. He growled as he wriggled in his bindings, his last memory log recalling two particular younglings had been in his office for some reason or other.

 _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker…_ he sighed inwardly as he tried to relax in his bound position.

"Well… When ya said ya were tied up earlier ya weren't kiddin'."

Prowl jolted from his thoughts to find a particular Polyhexian leaning against his doorframe. Jazz was trying his hardest not to let his humor show. Prowl shot him a flat look before he retorted dryly, "I can assure you that this is not what I meant." Prowl squirmed in his bindings.

"'ey now no need ta get yourself all twisted inta a knot." Jazz smirked his trademark shit eating grin.

Prowl shot him a glare. "Will you please just untie me so that I can go speak to Ratchet about his charges."

"Ah see why they asked me ta teach em how ta tie those knots… They didn't want ya gettin out." Jazz said as he made his way halfway across the room only to freeze midstep. "Why them little sneaks."

"Jazz?"

"They spread glue on da floor… Ah'm stuck."

"…" Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Why am I not surprised."

Jazz lifted his servo to his helm. "'ey Ratch- No- Ah'd love ta but Prowler an Ah are kinda in da same situation righ' now. Alright-" Jazz sighed as he cut the comm. "Ol' Hatchet says they pulled da same thing ta him up in da med bay. Hoist is tryin' ta get 'im loose right now before they can come get us loose."

"Wonderful. I can assume that Ratchet has an elementary atonement for the twins planned."

"He was cursin' up a storm." Jazz grinned.

"I hope you are well aware that I blame you for encouraging their extracurricular activities."

.

A joor later and they were still stuck in the same positions. Apparently. the terrible twosome had managed to prank the greater part of the base, something that had Ratchet raging and ranting full on and the youngsters, had yet to be seen. The only place they hadn't created havoc and chaos was the science labs and the rec room. Some of the pranks had been light sparked and amusing…. others, like the one that had them currently restrained had only been targeted on his office, the med bay and the security office. A panicky glitching Red Alert had became top priority on the help list… leaving Prowl and Jazz to sit….


	4. The Youngling

**So I had a plotbunny... What if _Prowl_ had been the one to survive the fall of Praxus. I'm not sure If I'll ever add on to this (hopefully I will), but for now enjoy this little drabble.**

 **Set in G1, definitely au. Starring young!Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet.**

 **Not sure how many words. Rated K+**

* * *

 **The Youngling**

 **.**

 **.**

Tears streaked down ash covered face plates, leaving twin trails of gleaming metal on the face of the youngling's face as he stared at nothing. The little praxian had yet to move from the berth that he had been set upon, nor had he made no motion or acknowledgement of anymech that had tried to comfort him short of the slight twitch of a doorwing. The commotion of the med bay- the moaning, crying mechs, the concerned yells of the medics, nothing made the youngling flinch.

A sharp pinch to his audio horns brought Jazz from his gawking. "Jazz." a certain irate tone growled at him. "Look at me so that I can fix your visor or get the pit out of my med bay."

"Easy there Doc." Jazz hissed as he returned his attention to the medic. "That hurts."

"Pity I'm out of pain killers then isn't it?"

Jazz let loose another hiss as Ratchet set to work on his face. "Look I know you are stressed but ya don't havta take it out on me." Ratchet wrenched away his visor and the harsh light of the med bay made him wince. Jazz blinked as his optics adjusted to the sudden influx of light, his gaze once again landing on the youngling.

Ratchet reached over from where he was working to slap the saboteur upside the helm with one hand. "Don't stare."

"I wasn't meaning to." Jazz said as he rubbed his sore helm. "Who found him?"

"Smokescreen. The poor kid was clutching an enforcer's grade pellet gun when he stumbled out of the ruins, he was talking at that point but when he realized his brother was dead the kid clammed up."

"Kid's lucky to have survived."

"That he was." Ratchet said quietly as he glanced at the youngling.

"What's his name?"

"Smokescreen said it was Prowl."


	5. Helmache

It's been a while since I last wrote anything but here is a little UM drabble off the top of my head... It's not much... Rated T for implied naughty shenanigans. Set in IDW MTMTE starring Ultra Magnus. 337 words.

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

* * *

5: Helmache

.

.

.

His helm ached. Not the normal helmache he associated with the everyday occurrences that happened on the Lost Light, but one that was more than persistent. A remaining fog that weighed heavily over his processors and echoed like a hangover.

But this was not because of a night of getting overcharged. No, while this was technically from one of those everyday chaos inducing occurrences that seemed to plagued this damned ship. This was the result of a chemical induced two week heat-esk orgy that had started from the science lab and spread like wildfire through the ventilation… until someone (presumably First Aid) had set up quarantine protocols which shut off the effected sections of the ship until an antidote to the chemical…

That had taken two weeks to create. Two weeks. Two weeks and a lot of incriminating evidence later… He really needed to delete those two weeks worth of data…

To say the least when the spell was broken many mechs couldn't look each other in the optics… even if it was a week later… The threesome that he had found himself with were taking it in various forms. Megatron was nothing but steel faced whenever he came in contact with the him or Rodimus, who (in a rare turn for the interface driven mech) had taken a surly attitude to the whole situation. And their fourth… none of them had seen him due to the fact that he was currently hiding somewhere in the ventilation system… Ravage had made his displeasure about the whole situation clear… if the claw marks on his midsize armor was anything to go on….

Ultra Magnus sighed as he ran a hand down his faceplates as his tank decided to let him know its disagreement at his choice of energon… He grit his denta as he pushed away unwanted thoughts as he glared at the datapads in front of him. He was bound and determined to stay in here until the next everyday occurrence required his personal attention.


End file.
